Un amour de pamplemousse
by Saika Garner
Summary: C'est bon le pamplemousse, surtout le pamplemousse rose. Non, ce n'est pas une recette de cuisine ! HHr OS


Le pamplemousse. C'est un fruit à la chair pulpeuse, extrêmement justeuse et acidulée. Cet aliment très charnu est de la famille des agrumes. Il peut être rose, ou jaune. En l'occurence, Harry préfèrait le rose. Peau douce qui laisse un parfum envoûtant sur les doigts; chair rose aux miroitements rougeoyants, acidité et amertume, douceur et agressivité.

Non, ce n'est pas l'histoire du pamplemousse qu'Harry était en train de manger que je vais vous conter. C'est l'histoire d'un amour à sens unique, d'une haine à double sens, d'une amitié à trois angles.

Commençons donc par la fin, comme il est coutume de le faire:

Cette amitié à trois angles était orchestrée par les trois compères les plus mal-chanceux de tout Poudlard, les seuls qui trouvaient des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas... Enfin bref je veux bien sûr parler d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Une amitié sans limittes, sans frontières, une amitié comme on en voit plus.

Seulement, comme dans toute histoire, un problème se pose. Qui a volé le pamplemousse rose ? Effectivement, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'Harry qui s'accordait une pause dans son combat infernal.

Celà nous mène à la haine à double sens:

Harry avait toujours eu un ennemi féroce, Drago Malefoy. Fils d'un riche sang-pur, mangemort de son état, serviteur du Mal, blond platine, et de surcroît à Serpentard.

lls se vouaient une haine sans limittes, sans frontières, une haine comme on en voit plus. Mais un cheveux s'était insinué dans cette soupe baignée de sang et de cris du coeur. Ce cheveux se nommait Hermione. Malefoy l'avait prise pour cible depuis bien longtemps. Mais Harry, dans son âme de preux chevalier, ne pouvait la voir souffrir. Il prenait les coups à sa place, encaissait, et masquait le tout derrière un sourire. Son seul voeu de récompense était l'Amour. Il ne souhaittait qu'une chose, savoir se faire aimer de sa meilleure amie.

Cette affirmation nous entraine vers cette tragique histoire d'amour à sens unique:

Il l'avait bien observée depuis quelques mois. A dix-sept ans, Hermione Granger était probablement la plus belle femme qu'Harry ait eu la chance de renconter. En ce doux midi, à la pause déjeuner du samedi, il la contemplait, caché derrière ce fruit rose auquel il la comparait tant.

Ses lèvres étaient charnues, pulpeuses, roses à reflets rouges. La pomme dans laquelle est croquait à pleines dents devait probablement donner à ses lèvres un goût acidulé...

Sa peau était douce, il le savait par expérience, et il en tenait également qu'elle avait un parfum envoûtant et entêtant.

Son fort intérieur, sa psycologie, il la savait piquante et vive, blessante parfois. Mais souvent si douce qu'on en oubliait le reste, qu'on pardonnerait tout pour son sourire et ses yeux.

Ah, ces yeux ! On se noierait volontier dans ces cascades de chocolant ardent. Il donnerait sa vie pour y lire de l'Amour à son égar.

Et pourtant elle avait les yeux baissés sur les pépins qu'elle venait de cracher dans son assiète. Elle avait l'air au plus mal. Harry la regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle sentit ce regard. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux suppliants. Mais suppliants quoi ?

Harry se leva et se posta près d'elle. Elle avait posé sa tête dans ses bras, et avait la respiration extrêmement rapide et saccadée. Harry la serra contre lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle ne semblait pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour dire quoi que ce soit... Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et ils se levèrent vers le ciel, comme si elle s'évanouissait. Il la reteint par le bras, et l'allongea à terre, appelalnt Dumbledor à grands cris. Tout son univers s'écroulait, à mesure où le temps s'écoulait. Elle ne se réveillait pas, son coeur ne battait plus. Puis pour lui, ce fut le trou noir.

Les jours passèrent dans la plus grande indifférence. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Ou du moins, il ne voulait ni voir ni entendre. Ses larmes avaient remplacé les sourires. Un vide immense emplissait son coeur. Il ne sut jamais si elle avait partagé son Amour. Mais pour le moment, et jusqu'à ce que sa mort vienne, il serait à sens unique.

Le jour des funérailles arriva. La belle jeune fille foudroyée par une crise cardiaque que personne n'avait vu venir, était allongée sur un linceul rouge et or. Comme endormie.

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres encore roses, juste avant qu'on ne l'enterre. Ses lèvres avaient un goût unique. Un goût que jamais il n'oublierait. Il ne voulait jamais l'oublier. C'est pour celà qu'il sautta dans le fossé et s'endormit près d'elle. Pour ne jamais oublier.

Garder pour l'éternité ce petit goût de pamplemousse.

_Salut ! Voilà, ce OS est issu d'un par avec ma chère amie Bathilde: dans un OS sur Harry Potter, je devais placer 3 fois le mot "pamplemousse". C'est chose faite ! Désolée du retard, il y a longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, mais je ne suis en vacances que depuis hier matin ..._

_Bisous à tous, & reviews please Saïka Garner._


End file.
